roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BoomTexan/5 Day War!
DAY ONE My friend TheDocter1944 (changed his name), thexploiter4123 (an actual exploiter), my brother derptexan, and me went to Reimagined. When we arrived at military outpost, I found a MK 17 and gave it to Docter, he could use it better than I could. I was left with a DB shotgun, and we slowly made our way to Olke. We got into a firefight and came out with an armored van. We picked up MysticColossus and derptexan, my brother at Hark. I found a TM-58 tank mine, who knew when it would be effective? DAY TWO We came across a ural. Almost all of us died. le 4v1... My brother took the van and ran for it. I spawned at Olke and ran to cemetary. I saw the Ural barreling down the road towards me. I figured out that everyone is at Vernal and I wait for them to pick me up. I don't realize that I could've walked to them. I stayed there for a day. DAY THREE Someone shot at the van, but we did not know who. I had some engine parts and scrap metal, which they needed, but the Ural was circling me. Eventually, it spotted a police car and chased it over the Vernal hill, where my friends were hiding from the mysterious shooter. They almost blew up the ural, but allowed the police car to escape. I got to Vernal and fixed up the van, but just as we were going to go, thex yelled "I'M DEAD!" in the chat. DAY FOUR I know this sounds cheesy that we had a midnight battle with the police car and ural, but we did. This is how it went: Thex jumps out of the car, spraying anything that moves with a MK 48, unfortunately, our van was moving. He killed himself in the blast and almost killed derp. 1 DEAD, 1 WOUNDED derp, Docter and me run to the Vernal church, but the ural is parked at the military tents, and we are afraid he will see us. derp dies a heroic death, screaming "REMEMBER LE DERP!" and blowing up the ural and killing it's driver with an AKS-74U. 2 DEAD 1 KILLED Docter runs back to the site of the van with a HK417 and kills one and wounds one before getting sprayed with a TEC-9 and headshotted with a Mosin Nagant or M14, we couldn't tell which. 3 DEAD 2 KILLED 1 INJURED I run to the crates, blow a guy's head off with an Enfield and empty a M93R mag on the last guy (I missed almost all the shots) and then pick up derp's AKS-74U. 3 DEAD 3 KILLED 1 MILDLY INJURED DAY 5 I run to the hospital and wait in a corner. After 10 minutes of waiting, I make my move! I run to the brown house and try to take a sniping posistion at the hospital. I see the guy going in and I shoot! It turns out that he had seen me going into the brown house and planted a C4 which depleted most of my health and he picked me off when I tripped on the wreckage of the house, but I managed to get some good shots on him. 4 DEAD 3 KILLED 1 MAJORLY INJURED And that is the end! Category:Blog posts